narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Anticipated Battle! Isan vs Shingi
A "Peaceful" Meditation A beautiful sunset came over the skies above the forest, where Isan had been peacefully meditating. He was going to need all of his strength if he was going to travel even further tomorrow. Not that long until I get to Aisugakure he thought, he'd definitely have to speak to Aisukage. "Finally, no more of my little sister clogging me every damned second. This break was well needed." Passing along the borders on his nimbus of sand, Shingi looked left and right hopping to not be found by any person that would be looking for him. "I think Amaya can find me here, I'm too far away." He states, continuing down a path alone. Looking around, Shingi took note of his surroundings grabbing a novel and began reading over a few pages while walking. However, because of his near always active senses, and his ability to smell he could conclude someone was near. Slowly heading to the location, he saw a man getting ready to preform a ritual...or so he thought. "Are you sleep sir?" Isan snapped open one eye, until the other one followed. He sighed, obviously angered. "No, I was meditating until--" ''he stopped in his tracks, the Yamakage was in his presence. He immediately calmed down. ''"Yamakage?! W-why are you all the way out here?" ''he questioned confused as to why he came here. But a sudden idea popped into his head. ''"Yamakage.." ''he bowed. ''"It would be an honor to fight you.." ''he said while he thought in his head. He could get stronger from a fight with Shingi, not only that, but he would get the chance to actually spar with the yamakage, not many get the chance to. ''"Yama-wha-" Shingi stopped in his tracks, before finishing his sentence. "Very well then, I'll see what you're made of." Shingi had no idea of what the hell he meant about a Yamakage, Shingi wasn't close to that. But of course, he couldn't pass up a challenge, so he posed as it. Closing his novel, he placed it into his pocket dimension. Stepping off of his nimbus of sand, he pulled a scroll from his tool bag. From that scroll, was a large cloud of smoke, and as it cleared, Bat stood tall. Chakra Threads connected from his fingers onto the joints of the Bat. "Secret Red Move Needled Hell." Bat's hand component dropped down, and hundreds of Senbon shot from them at Isan. Isan didn't have any more time to talk when hundreds of senbon came his way. Using the Body Flicker Technique, he disappeared and reappeared on a tree branch, immediately shooting three large fireballs at him to throw him off. Afterwards, he prepared three identical clones and they disappeared. Once that was over, he waited for Shingi's next move. "Think you can hide from me...pity." Shingi states, using the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, to keep track of anything that would attempt to catch him off guard. Bat's stomach compartment opened wide, and from it stood out a , Zander shots fired at Isan. The bullets of steel, mixed with the ones made of metal, all dipped in a paralyzing poison. "Damn it!". '' After Isan activated his Sharingan, he kept dashing out of the bullets path, since he was fast enough to see the bullets. As he kept dashing, he dashed towards Shingi and phased through him, leaving behind smoke that created a large explosion, surely large enough for Shingi to get captured in. ''Alright, I have to get rid of that puppet..